Experiments
by AdamSevaniRocks
Summary: Two girls. Too much power. To death. Join them through their adventure, with some of our favorite PJO characters. Rated T for reasons unknown to even me. I suck at summeries and titles  there is a little bit better one inside. Enjoy my first PJO story.
1. Big Doggy

**Now, here's the amazing story! JK. Here's a story that I've had in my head for quiet sometime. Here's what it's about…**

**!-Two girls have boon living on the street for Hades knows how long. Originally, they were fosters until they discovered they had weird powers. Chiron knows about them, but he is fobidden to tell any of the half-bloods. The girls try to figure out who their real parent is, but the gods experimented on them. They're not sure which powers are theirs and which are not.**

**This goes through the Last Olympian, but doesn't follow everything. The lost hero characters will come in eventually. Don't get mad if it doesn't follow that either.**

**I only own the girls and nothing else. Enjoy!**

Samantha's POV

Hello. My name is Samantha Sarah. Yes, I do realize my name is made up of two girl names, but blame that on my dead daddy!

Anyway, I am twelve years old right now, and an orphan. My parents died before I even got a chance to remember them. At least I still have my sister, Isabella Sarah. Otherwise known as Izzy. I'm known as Sam. We travel all over the US of A.

Want to know how? Then ask someone else. We can disappear into the shadows without a second thought. The only thing we need to think about is the place we want to go. We refer to it as 'Shadow travel.' It's creepy, but fun at the same time.

As of right now, we are in Colorado. I'm not sure where though…

"Sam?" My level headed sister asked in a curious tone.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Is it just me or do you see a huge dog over there looking write at us?" She asked in in the same tone she used before.

"Oh, I see it too," I said in the same toned _I'd _used before.

"Should we run?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yes I believe we should." I nodded.

We sprinted in the opposite direction. Of course, the dog followed us. We had no cover because we were surrounded by dirt and a highway, and there were no cities in sight. Maybe Colorado wasn't such a good idea.

Izzy and I ran side by side as hard as we could.

"What should we do?" I asked looking to see how far the dog was from us. Not too far.

"I don't know! You're the one that thinks fast in these situations," she also looked behind us.

"Well," I thought a moment, "we could turn and fight."

"Works for me," she said as we stopped running.

I tore the sword charm off my bracelet as she tore the bow and arrows off hers. On these bracelets, we had charms.

The charms were a sword, a bow with arrows that always returned after they hit their mark, twin hunting knives, a regular knife, a bottle of a special healing drink, a bag of healing food, a sleeping bag, a suit case full of our clothes, a first aid kit, and a sleeping dart gun. Useful, right?

I'm off topic again! Sorry, ADHD. It may help in battle, but it sure is annoying.

As soon as we stopped running, we got into our formation. I stood in front of Izzy as she used her special wind power to loft herself about five feet from the ground. I wish I could do that.

The dog continued to charge at us. This thing was huge. I swear that if you put Air Force One by it, the dog could use it as a chew toy. This thing was bigger than most of the others were. It was black as a night mare and had red eyes that seemed to glow with hatred. I admit, I was scared, but I held my sword up ready to fight if Izzy's arrows didn't kill it first.

Izzy started to fire at top speed. All her arrows hit their makes and returned to the quiver. The dog didn't stop or turn into dust like they always do. Taking a deep breath, I counted down until it was my turn.

Ten, ten feet.

Nine, nine feet.

Eight, eight feet.

Seven, seven feet.

Six, six feet. I gripped my sword and bent my legs.

Five, five feet.

Four, four feet.

Three. Three feet.

Two, two feet.

One, sword in doggy's nose.

It didn't die, but it did back up. I followed it, slashing at its eyes, heart, and mouth.

After what seemed like hours but was really only about five minutes, the thing turned to yellow dust. Izzy, like always didn't have a mark on her, but she did look scared. Me? I had a deep cut on my arm, and small scratches all over.

Izzy brought out the first aid and got to work on my while I ate some of the magic food. She was always good with the healing. I couldn't do that. We both had special powers, but they were different. The only ones we shared were shadow travel and flowers. Our eyes also affected people.

Izzy's eyes were purple. It stood out against her blonde hair and tan skin. She wore sunglasses all the time like me. She loved the color pink. Her normal outfit was a pink tank top and white shorts with dirty white sneakers. For winter it was blue jeans with a pink T-shirt and a white jacket, and the same shoes. Her hair was naturally curly and went to mid back.

If you looked at her then me, you would never guess that we were sisters, much less _twins_.

I had black hair that had red streaks throughout it that, scary enough were natural. It was also straight as anything could get and it was about an inch past my shoulders. I had pale skin that never wanted to tan. Luckily, it wasn't completely white, so I could deal. I wore a red tank top with black jean shorts. I never go anywhere without my leather boots. They were black with red swirls in random places. For winter it was black jeans with a red shirt and a black jacket. My eyes? I have been putting it off, haven't I? I where sunglasses to cover them. They're red. Not just red though. Like the giant dog, they glow. Not all the time, but when I want them to, my whole eye turns red and if you look into them, your worst fear and regret comes out and you can hear the people you betrayed calling you. Some people die if it's bad enough, but most are just driven crazy.

Izzy's eyes do something similar. Hers glow purple and instead of what you don't want, you see what you want. It's like the sirens but not singing. You look into her eyes and freeze. In that time, she can make you do anything. If she wants you to kill yourself, you will. If she wants you to sing, you will. Anything is possible.

The only ones we know that are immune to our eyes is each other, which is good because we spend so much time together.

If we lose control of when to trigger them, mine come when I'm angry. Not just angry, but pissed off. Izzy's come when she's scared. It doesn't happen as much anymore, but that's also the reason we wear sun glasses.

On we go with the story. Once the dog was gone, Izzy and I continued on our way to find civilization. This really is just a normal day between us. We have powers that no human should have, and we don't even know what to call ourselves. The only thing that keeps us going is the dreams of the future that Izzy keeps having. They involve us finding others like us. I sure hope it's soon.

**Done. Yeah! Thanks for reading, blah, blah, blah and review please. =D  
><strong>_Words: 1,333  
>Pages: 3<br>Time: 2 hours_


	2. Nico! Camp?

**Yippee! 2 in one day. I hope you like it. I only own the twins. On you go.**

It's been three days since the big dog thing, but we never found any cities. We eventually gave up and went to New York. At least we knew that city is impossible to miss. The thing about New York to us is that we always come here after a little adventure. I'm not sure why, but we seem to be drawn towards it.

We were currently sitting at some random park we came across. All it had were about six tables, three benches, a swing set, and a jungle gym. Only about three other people were here. One was little girl who looked about seven with her dad and the other was a Goth looking boy on the other side of the park looking at something. He looked about our age maybe a year older.

There was something about him. I sure hope he's not another of those people that turn into monsters. His skin was olive colored he had a black aviators jacket and black jeans. His shirt was black too with some writing on it that didn't look English. I'm not sure how, but I made out that it said 'Hades'. Why would someone walk around with the Greek god of death's name on his shirt?

I looked over at Izzy to ask her what she thought of him, but she was already looking at him curiously.

"Who do you think he is?" She asked while taking out the McDonalds' bag we bought, handing me a double cheese burger.

"Don't know." I shrugged, opening my burger and taking a huge bite. With my mouth full, I said, "Hope he's not some monster because he looks kinda hot."

She just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Please don't eat with your mouth full. You'll never get a boyfriend that way."

I finished chewing and stuck my tough out at her.

When I looked back at the boy, he had gotten up. He started walking towards the exit, but kept looking back like he expected to see something come out of the bushes. Unexpectedly, something did.

It was another huge, black dog. This one wasn't as big as the last, but it wasn't exactly the size a normal dog should be. I looked over at the boy, and I saw him draw a black sword, that I hadn't noticed, from his belt. My eyes got wide.

"Izzy…?" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"I see it too." Her voice sounded shocked, just like mine had. "I think we should go help. For all we know, he might be like us."

"Unlikely." But we both dropped our food and ran over.

The boy had already wounded the thing, but it was only angry at him. I looked around for the little girl and her dad, but they seemed to have left the park already. That was good at least now we know they were out of danger.

Izzy went on one side of the dog ready to fire when she had a clear shot. I drew my sword and went in to help out. With a couple slashes, and some arrows in its eyes the dog turned to dust.

The boy turned to us. Luckily, he didn't look like he wanted to kill us. Unluckily, he didn't look all that nice. If I'd seen him at a school, he probably would've been the guy that was off to the side and didn't let anyone talk to him, or something like that.

"Who are you?" He asked, while seething his black sword.

"Um…" I had no clue what to say. I'd never actually talked to someone since we've been on the streets. Izzy was the one that always talked for us.

And here she is to save us again. "I'm Isabella and this is Sam." She used her really name when she introduced herself to someone new, but I never let her tell people that they could actually use my real name. "You?"

"Nico." He looked between us. "Why'd you help me?"

Izzy smiled warmly. "We saw you get attacked by that dog, and we didn't want it to kill you so we stepped in. We've fought things like it before, so it's no big deal." She put her bow away as I put my sword away.

"Why don't you go to camp?" He asked curiously.

"What camp?" Izzy's smile left her face. Was there really a camp out there that was meant for us?

Nico nodded like we just answered his question. "It's a place where you can go without being attacked. There's tones of people like us there."

Izzy's face lit up. "Really?" At his nod she turned to me. "Sam, we could finally get away from the monsters!"

I'm not sure why, but something didn't sound right. I remember that I had a dream last night about a safe camp, but a woman's voice had told me that we shouldn't go there. I never told Izzy about the dream, but now I regret it. What if we weren't meant to go there?

Izzy noticed the look on my face. Her smile melted and she scrunched up her eyebrows. "What?"

"I-I, um… don't think we should, um… well, huh, _go_ to this, huh, camp." This is why I never speak in front of people. I'm kinda shy.

"Why not?" She sounded winy, but I couldn't blame her. We had a chance right here to get away from the never ending supply of monsters and finally find out what we are, but I was saying no.

"It's just that…" I sighed through my nose like I always do when I get annoyed. I grabbed Izzy's arm and led her out of hearing distance from Nico, whose eyebrows rose as we walked away. "I had another of those freaky-always-coming-true-dreams. The woman's voice was back and she told me that we shouldn't go to the camp."

Yes, I admit, I've dreamt about her before. I'm not sure who she is, but whatever she tells me always comes true. We've learned to listen to what she tells us to do.

Her face dropped more than it already had. "But if we go we could finally find out what we are. Don't you want that, Sam?"

"Of course I do, but last time we didn't listen we almost died!" I said, looking at her pleadingly. "Listen to her. Let's just ask Nico to explain what we are and then be on our way. Please, Izzy?"

She sighed. "Fine, but one of these days we've got to find out who this women is."

"I agree one hundred percent." We walked back over to Nico.

"So…" He looked at Izzy, knowing that I probably wasn't going to talk. He catches on fast.

"We're not going," She started slowly, "but we still want you to explain what we are."

He nodded slowly. "Well, to be blunt, you're demigods."

All I did was raise an eyebrow, but Izzy yelled, "What?" It was funny, so funny actually that I laughed quietly. "What are you saying?"

"You're half human, and half god. One of your parents was a Greek god and the other mortal." Nico explained. Honestly, it really was something I could believe considering what's happened to us. I mean most of the monsters that attack us are from Greek mythology, and Nico was wearing a shirt that looked like Greek writing.

Izzy was still having trouble coping, though. "There's no way our mom's a _god_." She looked at me silently asking,_ can you believe this_? Nico seemed to be asking the same question. I shrugged.

Izzy seemed to think over it for a minute before sighing in defeat. "Fine, but how do we know which one?"

"That's why you need to come to camp. There, you'll get claimed. It's perfectly safe." He added the last part for me.

"We're still not going," Izzy told him. "Thanks for telling us about this. Maybe we'll run into you again, but we probably won't. Bye, Nico." She held out her hand for him to shake.

He took it and said, "It's on Long Island if you ever change your minds. Good bye, Isabella." He glanced at me. "And Sam."

I narrowed my eyes, but he couldn't see that under my sunglasses. He turned and started running towards a tree. Right before he hit it, he disappeared into the shadows, just like we do.

"Do you think all demigods can do that?" Izzy asked.

I shrugged. "Come one, my burgers probably cold by now."

We walked back to the bench where the food was left alone, but I couldn't shake the feeling that we'd be seeing Nico sometime very soon.

**Done! That was fun to write. I am a total Nico freak. In Social Studies class I loved Hades, so Nico is a son of Hades. Meaning I love Nico. Simple right. [Hehe I love Simple Plan]  
>Anyway! I hope you people who I know are reading this review. It would make my little heart happy to see someone say something about my story. Even if you're mad at something, but put it nicely please. I'm only a 13-year-old girl.<br>BTW-I have chapter 3 done, so if I get at least 1 review, you'll get it tomorrow. If not, I guess you'll have to wait until I choose to give it to you people.****  
>=D<strong>**  
><strong>_Words: 1,547  
>Pages: 3<br>Time: 1 hour_


	3. Creepy tunnel and Underworld

**Yeah, it's another one! I have no clue why I'm so enthusiastic when I'm writing but all down and sad when I'm not. That probably confused you. Sorry. There will be some songs in here. I hope you like them, because these are two of my favorite songs of all time, even if I did find them about a week ago. I should let you go on to the story before I talk anymore. So, um, read. NOW!**

It's been about a week since Nico left. We're still in New York, but I feel like we should be somewhere else. I can't seem to lose the feeling. I asked Izzy if she felt it too. She answered yes.

Right now, we're in some random McDonalds. What can I say? We love burgers from Mickey D's. I had a double cheese burger and Izzy had a Big Mac. We really aren't the type of girls to watch what we eat. When you live on the streets, you eat what you can get your hands on, and burgers from McDonalds are cheap with the small amount of money we have.

"Where do you think we should go?" I asked, yawning. We hadn't slept in about two days. We couldn't find a safe place to sleep.

Izzy was leaning on her hand, moments from passing out when she mumbled, "Underworld." Then she was out.

Where the heck did that come from? I wanted to yell. She hadn't been able to answer that question when she was awake. Maybe she was having one of those freaky-always-come-true-dreams.

Without much more thought, I fell asleep.

In my dream, I was still in a McDonalds, but everyone had gone. Everyone, except some random woman, that is. She was sitting across from me. She was beautiful. She had brown hair and pale skin. He eyes were like the most wonderful flower of all. She was the woman who always visited me in my dreams.

"Hello, Samantha." She smiled at me. Her voice was soft but regal.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled. I hated it. It made me think of someone who wore pink all the time or something. In other words, it made me feel like Izzy. At least her name fit her well.

The woman ignored me and said, "Your sister is correct."

"What?" I honestly didn't have a clue what she was talking about. I defiantly wasn't the one with the smart jeans in my family.

She shook her head, sighing through her nose. "You two need to travel to the underworld."

"And how do you suppose we get there?" I asked.

"They are some boulders in Central Park. You might need music, but they will open." She looked me directly in the eye. "Once you get to the underworld, I want you to find me. I will be in the palace throne room. Get there as soon as you can, Samantha."

I nodded, but I was still mad that she kept calling me Samantha. Did I ever mention I hate my name? Cause if I didn't, I hate being called Samantha.

She smiled at me. "You must wake now. Good luck."

With those parting words, I woke up to an angry McDonald's worker.

"We need you to leave!" He yelled. "We don't permit to have homeless people sleeping in our store. Leave!"

Izzy had already been woken up. She grabbed my upper arm and pulled me out of the fast food place.

We walked for about twenty minutes before she spoke. "That lady you said came to you in your dreams, um, well… She came to me."

"What'd she say?" I asked, knowing what she probably said.

"She told me that we needed to get to the underworld, and to do that we had to find some boulders in Central Park and make music to open them," She explained quickly.

"She told me the same thing."

"Okay then." We walked toward the park.

It was only about five o'clock so we had time. The streets were full of people, like always. We were shoved and pulled all over the place since we were short. I hate being some short twelve year old. Most twelve year olds would be _at least_ five feet by now, but were barely four and a half. It's really sad.

After walking for what seemed like hours, we finally arrived at the park. The boulders were there and in plain sight. They were impossible to miss. They were like any other pile of boulders would look like. They were larger, gray, and boulder…ish.

_Any_way…

We stopped in front of them and stared. I'm sure we got a couple weird looks from passing people. I mean, who looks at _boulders_?

"What music do we, um, play?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Izzy took a step forward. "Should we sing to it?"

"Sure, but that's going to have to be you. You've heard me sing before. I sound like a dying donkey." I took a step back ready for whatever was going to happen.

Izzy started to sing in her wonderful way. Her voice was scratchy, but it sounded good to me. She sang our favorite song that we always listen to when we get a chance: Carry Me by Dead by April. **[I highly suggest this song. I found it about three days ago and… WOW! Loved it!]**

_I am still alone, turn into stone  
>where did you go, what did you find<br>where did all this come to an end  
>Carry me, embrace me<br>what if I win or lose  
>this is not true<br>Carry me_

She didn't have to sing anymore because the boulders started to crack and move, forming some sort of tunnel. It was dark and quite creepy, but it was where we had to go.

"Ready?" By the way Izzy's voice shook when she asked I could tell she was scared to go in too.

I was afraid my voice would come out a squeak, so I just nodded. I may dress in darker colors than normal preteens, but I hate the dark as much as anyone else.

Izzy grabbed my hand and we walked into the terrifying tunnel.

The thing was made out of a dark kind of rock, and mud. What tunnel doesn't have mud in it? Just like it looked from the outside, it was dark as night. Actually, it's darker because at night you at least have the moon to give you light, and the stars to lead you. In here, I can't see my hand right in front of my face, and there is no light to lead me to a safe place. The rocks had closed as soon as we came into the tunnel, so there was no way we could get out of here through there. We had one option: forward.

Gripping Izzy's hand, I started walking. The air was musky and had a rotting smell to it. I felt like I was walking to my death. Under my feet, the ground was uneven and sticky. The only thing that kept me from crying and begging to get out was the way Izzy held my hand. She felt the same way, but her confidence showed that she wasn't going to give up now.

That doesn't mean I'm not still about to pee my pants. Don't tell anyone I said that. You'd probably feel the same way if you had to come done here.

"Izzy?" I asked softly, afraid of what might be in the tunnel.

"Yeah." Her voice was just as soft as mine.

"C-can we keep talking because I'm about ready to have a panic attack?" I admitted.

She squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Yeah, but what about?"

"What are we going to do once we get out of here?" I asked, because I honestly had no clue.

"I think we have to try and find that woman from our dream. That should be a good place to start." She was starting to ramble like she always does when she's scared, which is actually a rare sight. "We both know what she looks like, so it shouldn't that hard. Plus she told me that she was in the palace. That shouldn't be that hard to miss. I mean, what palace is about the size of a cracker?"

Where the heck did she get cracker from? Never mind… At least I was feeling better!

"Maybe we should sing a song!" She said suddenly. "I like singing. How about Shadows by Red? That song seems fitting!"

She started singing. I believe she's hit her breaking point, but I let her sing her song.

_Sunset, I close my eyes  
>I pretend everything's alright<br>drowning in anger from all these lies  
>I can't pretend everything's alright<br>Please don't let me fall forever  
>Can you tell me it's over<br>__  
><em>_There's a hate inside me  
>like some kind of master<br>I tried to save you but I can't find the answer  
>I'm holding onto you<br>I'll never let go  
>I need you with me as I enter the shadows<em>

This song really is fitting for this situation.

She hummed the pause in the song

_Caught in the darkness  
>I go blind<br>But can you help me find my way out  
>Nobody hears me<br>I suffer the silence  
>Can you tell me it's over now<br>__  
><em>_There's a hate inside me  
>like some kind of master<br>I tried to save you but I can't find the answer  
>I'm holding onto you<br>I'll never let go  
>I need you with me as I enter the shadows<em>

She sang lala the next break. I actually like this song coming from her, even if a guy originally sung it.

_I'm holding onto you  
>I'm holding onto you…<br>__  
><em>_There's a hate inside me  
>like some kind of master<br>I tried to save you but I can't find the answer  
>I'm holding onto you<br>I'll never let go  
>I need you with me as I enter the shadows<em>

She stopped singing, because it was the end of the song, and we had reached the end of the tunnel. At the end there was a river. It was black and filled with junk. This river was almost as bad as the ones by New York City.

Izzy must have thought the same because she said, "Poor river."

We looked around for something that we could use to find the palace, but we didn't need it. There was a huge, dark, scary palace on the other side of the river. We would have to swim across, but something told me that wasn't a good idea.

"Izzy, do you see a boat?" I asked.

She helped me look around.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed.

I looked to see if there was a way to go _around_ the river, but it stretched for as far as I could see. I could use the freaky water powers I have, but I don't think those would work here. Izzy!

"What?" I didn't realize I said that out loud. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Your wind powers!" I said excitedly. "Those can get us over the river!"

"Oh!" She grinned. "Give me a minute, and come here." She held out her hand to me, which I took knowing what was going to happen.

She took a deep breath, and suddenly we were floating across the river. Yes! In a matter of second we were safely on the other side.

I high fived Izzy. "Awesome! You rock, Iz."

She grinned and bowed. "Why thank you, Sammy." She used a fake British accent.

I grinned back at her. "Come one, we still have a lot of ground to cover."

For the first time that we were here, I looked at the millions of ghosts wondering around. Some were in a giant field of black grass, some were in lines to get somewhere, some were being tortured, and others were in some happy little town-like-thing.

I recalled something about this stuff from old Greek myths. That just proved Nico right. We were Half-bloods, or demigods I guess.

I wonder who our parent is…

As we walked through all the fields, and around security, I thought about who our mother could be. She was probably the woman who came to use in our dreams, but what goddess has power over wind, water, shadows, fire, light, and multiple other things.

Izzy can control wind, shadow travel, breath underwater, create light with her hands (but that one tiers her out a lot) , make weird creatures out of bones, see into the future (like her dream she had a while ago), turn things into flowers, and turn into a hawk.

I can control water, call down lighting (but when I do I get stiff and pass out) breath underwater, start myself on fire, control shadows, lower the temperature in average sized rooms, turn things into flowers, shadow travel (not as well as Izzy though), talk to wolves, and turn into a wolf.

Also, we have those creepy things we can do with our eyes. There's no way there's a goddess out there who can do all that, and not be on the Olympian counsel. If there is, this world is more messed up than I realized.

During all this thinking, I didn't notice that we had been approaching the entrance to the palace. It was pretty in a sort of way. There was a garden made out of diamonds and other jewels. The palace had a sort of black glow to it. I could feel the dark power radiating off of it. I guess it was pretty cool, even the skeletons guarding the door were pretty cool.

They let us walk right past without even a first glance at us. Maybe we were expected by them. I guess that would be why we got in here so easily. I remember from the Greek Myths that Hades was cruel and wouldn't let anyone into his domain willingly. A thought hit me. What goddess would be in the underworld? Persephone. That was the woman from my dreams, I'm sure of it.

Once Izzy and I were in the palace, we ended up in the throne room. I'm not sure how, but we got there without even turning a corner. At least we didn't get lost, that would be bad.

We both looked up to see the lord of the dead sitting on his throne of bones looking right at us. He was wearing a robe that had souls trying to get out. I wonder what they did to become his clothing…

Sitting next to him on a flower shaped throne, wearing a beautiful flowing black gown, was Persephone. She was the woman from the dreams. Izzy must have come to the same conclusion as me because she didn't look too surprised.

Hades just glared at us, but Persephone got up and shrunk down from about twenty feet to normal size.

She smiled. "Hello, girls. I'm glad you made it so quickly, but it isn't too much of a shock. You two don't have very many places to be."

I tried to pretend I wasn't annoyed by that comment, but I was. She pretty much just told us we don't have much of a life.

She looked back at Hades, who nodded and gestured to a door to the far right.

"Come, we have a lot to talk about." With that, she turned and walked to the door, with us on her heals.

**There. This one's longer than the others. Sorry those were short. On the document the look long, but out there they're short. I'll try to make all my other chapters longer. I hope you like it. It would be great for you to share your thoughts in a review. That would just make my crappy day… not… so… crappy. Yeah. That. Check out those songs too! You can't get the full effect of the song if you don't listen to it with music. =D  
><strong>_Words: 2,673  
>Pages: 6<br>Time: 2 ½ hours_


	4. MUST READ REALLY IMPORTANT AN SORRY!

**Okay, I am seriously mad at myself right now. I hate it when other authors give up on their stories and this is the second SECOND time I've done it. I'm not completely giving up on it, but I am rewriting it. It will not be up until at least the end of February. I'm going to try and finish the whole thing and do some serious editing on the whole thing.  
>Thank you for the people who read it. If you by any chance read my step up story, I'm very sorry to give you this information, but this next one will come out better. I'm not sure what to name it though. I suck at titles, so don't expect it to be anything perfect.<br>BTW- can someone tell me who sings the song "already over"? I really want to figure it out. I think it might be one of the bands I already listen to, but I can't figure it out. I just repeated myself.  
>Thumbs up for "I will not bow" By Breaking Benjamin. I'm listening to it as I write this stupid thing. I'm positive no one's actually reading it though. If you are, write this in a review: Holey flippin mother of a cheese lord. That's what my friends and I say all the time. =D<strong>

**Sorry again! :\ **

**I will inform the people who favored this story when I put the new one up, and I'll place one of these to tell you.**


End file.
